


Looking Good and Feeling Fine

by flickerthenflare



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Prom, Romance, Season 2, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripping each other’s clothes off proves more difficult for Kurt and Blaine than Kurt expects. (They still get dirty.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Good and Feeling Fine

Kurt’s love of fashion and budding love of Blaine leads to a base level of intrigue in Blaine’s clothes. Kurt really gets to appreciate the breathtaking effect they have on Blaine when the blazer is hung up for the summer. Out come the colors and textures that have been hiding all school year. Gone is a boxy, heavy cut made to look decent on most, replaced with styles that show off all the ways Blaine’s form is uniquely his. Kurt thought the blazer was cute, but heaven bless the real clothes, because Blaine is even cuter than Kurt previously thought.

Because Blaine is his boyfriend(!), Kurt gives himself permission to look unabashedly for five full seconds before forcing himself to function again. It’s a compromise he makes with himself - more than five is creepy, and less is not nearly long enough.

“I like this.” Kurt’s fingers rest on Blaine’s lightweight button-up tucked into J Crew patterned shorts, right on the line of where he’s allowed to touch.

“Good to know.” Blaine’s cheeks tinge at the compliment. No matter how much admiration Blaine gets, it’s still like he’s starved for it. Kurt is more than happy to spend lazy summer days filling him up with compliments.

It’s a summer well spent, even if Kurt finds himself routinely making sure his jaw hasn’t dropped unattractively as the styles Blaine shows off escalate in both brightness and tightness. Summer wear is a thing of beauty and Kurt never thought he could enjoy being overheated so much. Fall and winter and spring are even better, because that’s when Kurt learns to take Blaine’s clothes off. Getting Blaine from bulky poly-blends into body-hugging fashion was good, but getting Blaine into absolutely nothing is _glorious_.

It takes a while to fully get there (it takes the whole span of seasons). Partially because Kurt may want to rip Blaine’s clothes off and get dirty, but he also wants to be respectful, and make Blaine feel loved while struggling with buttons and zippers and spatial understanding; and partially because his desire to go slow does not match either’s stamina. A few touches, a few murmurs of intent, a few glimpses of skin, and Kurt is _done for_ , no matter how many layers are left. Blaine doesn’t fair much better.

“So much for the layers,” Kurt huffs without an ounce of regret when the third try turns out _not_ to be charmed. If sex came with grades, he and Blaine would barely pass technical proficiency but ace eagerness. Their partial dishevelment concurs. Kurt debates putting them back together, but he can’t be bothered to give up his hold on Blaine yet.

“Shh, it’s just come. They’ll be fine.” Blaine’s filter is basically nonexistence after orgasms, if this and the two other times are any indication, and his voice sounds far away. He snuggles into Kurt. His dopey grin presses into Kurt’s skin.

Kurt actually isn’t worried about his clothes. At all. Even though sweat and come are now both tacky factors to consider. If he can remove slushie stains, anything else should be a breeze. “We failed to take them off again. Didn’t you want to take them off?”

“If you ever hear me complain, you have clearly rocked my world so hard I can’t think.” Blaine kisses Kurt’s shoulder peeking out from his half-open collar. “I think you’re hot in any amount of layers.”

With fears of disappointing his boyfriend dissuaded, Kurt finds he appreciates clothes in a whole new way when combined with sex. They frame Blaine so nicely, like a roadmap for the sexually unseasoned and fumbling. Kurt can chase the line of newly exposed skin as Blaine’s collar falls open and coax it open further when he’s ready to explore more. Kurt worries less about how to take Blaine’s clothes off and more about how to make the most of them.

Clothes are another texture to play with. Kurt feels up strong thighs and the fabric covering them doesn’t stop their enjoyment. They still spread. Blaine still shudders and moans. Kurt takes similar enjoyment in running his hand over rolled-cuff jeans, cable-knit cardigans, silk bowties, and everything Brooks Brothers.

Clothes are something to dampen how hard he holds on. Something to twist his fingers into. Blaine’s pants bear the brunt of Kurt’s nerves as Kurt pushes them open and sets his mind on figuring out how to give a blowjob. Kurt’s shirt bunches by his shoulders from where Blaine grabbed ahold.

Clothes are that extra push of confidence. Kurt wears something bold, and it’s easier to tell Blaine what he likes best so far and what he wants to try without stuttering or hiding his face.

Clothes are a reminder that sex is just one part of their relationship. The Blaine who moans his name isn’t someone different from the Blaine who dresses for family dinner. Sex is not this somehow compartmentalized, shameful thing forgotten as soon as they put themselves back together again. He _can’t_ forget. He has a visceral reaction to some of Blaine’s ensembles now. ~~~~

Clothes make up so much of who Kurt is. He didn’t _choose_ his body; he likes it better now that he knows some of what it can do, but clothes are so much easier to change, to use to make a statement. Before Blaine, it was hard to picture his fabulous but outcast self with a teenage boy without a _She’s All That_ scenario where he ditches everything he adores to be conventional and therefore worthy of love. He grins vindictively at how wrong his fears were. When his knee-length, form-fitting sweaters are rucked up to his hips, or his leopard print duster splays out underneath him and Blaine’s compliments split between the fabrics and Kurt’s skin, Kurt is confident Blaine loves all of him and all he chooses to be.

“Do you want to keep something on?” Blaine asks after senior prom when he’s done a much better job than Kurt at getting the other undressed - Kurt’s top hat rolls to the side and his tux scatters in pieces across the hotel room, leaving just one item left. Blaine’s lips rest against Kurt’s throat in a brief pause between kisses and his fingers rest where he implies.

Kurt hears the words before they register. Blaine’s voice sounds distractingly like sex and the placement of Blaine’s lips is more compelling than any words they could form. And then he pieces together why Blaine asks. “It’s not that. It’s – _oh_ – more like _Dirty Dancing_ on cable.”

“I – what? I missed that plot point. Do they censor something on TV?” Blaine’s weight on Kurt shifts. He hazards a peek at Kurt’s reaction for the first time since curling into Kurt for comfort in their hotel room and tearing at clothes keeping them that much further apart. Prom seems to mean putting up a brave front and collapsing into each other in private. Blaine’s hands still.

Kurt sinks his fingers into expansive curls. “It’s on cable a lot. I don’t own it, but I love that movie.”

“Ah. Okay,” Blaine says even though there is no way he can know what Kurt’s addled explanation means.

Kurt should explain himself better. He should say he never seems to be able to catch the full movie at once, but he is sure he has seen every moment of _Dirty Dancing_ by now just as sure as Blaine has seen every inch of him. He should say he really doesn’t mind letting the layers stay, but he doesn’t mind losing them either. He’s not hiding behind his clothes so much as _really enjoying Blaine’s_. Kurt thinks it should be obvious how comfortable he is with everything they do together, but he recently learned the lengths Blaine goes through to ensure Kurt never see his natural hair, so maybe there are still plenty of secret insecurities to keep despite knowing each other so well.

Kurt twirls a curl around his finger. Blaine had been so distraught at prom, and for what? The flaws he’s been led to believe are inherent in him? What a silly, horrifying thing to be told, to believe Kurt should never see him how he actually is.

“The thing about _Dirty Dancing_ is, even if I can’t watch it all at once, I always want to turn it on,” Kurt says.

Blaine laughs at him and stops hiding his face.

“There’s my dreamboat boyfriend.” Kurt kisses Blaine full on the lips before he can duck his head. “I love you like I love _Dirty Dancing_.”

“Sporadically when there’s nothing better on?” Blaine quips at his own expense.

“In whatever way I can.” Kurt rocks his hips up. Or he tries to. Mostly he wriggles under Blaine until Blaine gets the hint to shift his weight enough to give Kurt room. Without more preamble, Kurt pushes off the last layer. His 2(X)IST briefs join the other discarded pieces of his prom ensemble.

Blaine holds his jaw up with his hand, and Kurt basks in Blaine’s adoring gaze. ~~~~

“Even sex has room for fashion, but I think we’ve had enough back tie for the evening.” Kurt hooks a finger in the collar of Blaine’s undershirt with a boldness he manages to hold onto even without fashion’s support. “So. Now that I’ve seen the curls, does that mean showering together is now on the table? Wash some insecurities down the drain?”

“Yes _please_.”

They scramble and Blaine strips as they go. Dressing up may be fun, but Kurt could never love layers as much as he loves _Blaine_. Blaine is bright as sunshine, glowing golden underneath.

“Beautiful,” falls from Kurt’s lips. He doesn’t need bright splashes of color getting in the way. He doesn’t need Blaine wrapped up in a bow. He knows who Blaine is, and he doesn’t need clothes to say it for him.

Summer comes again. Kurt doesn't know what he's doing besides Blaine. He knows he wants Blaine, and he takes comfort in that certainty. Time stretches before them to figure out the rest.

Kurt purposely comes to Blaine’s place too early on days where they have plans. Blaine lets him in anyway to keep him company while he gets dressed. Kurt suspects Blaine waits for him some days, because his hair is done, his face shines, his breath is minty fresh for a kiss hello, but the old-fashioned dressing robe stays. He’s wonderfully indulgent like that.

Each morning as Blaine gets ready, Kurt has his own routine of admiring Blaine’s closet full of intimate memories woven into the fabric like thread. As they edge toward figuring out sex well enough to have _options,_ it’s nice to sometimes still fail at undressing each other on purpose, and the memories of what they’ve done linger long after the clothes return from the wash. He likes carrying the memories with him through their day together. If they haven’t gotten around to an item, or it’s new, well, he came over early; they have time. 

To justify his perusal of Blaine’s wardrobe, Kurt occasionally offers input on what to wear for the day. Blaine doesn't need help, but he lets Kurt anyway, standing to the side with a soft smile while Kurt leisurely mixes and matches memories. 

"Ooh, is this new?" Kurt asks with a thrill. It's not a question he needs answered - he knows every item. He selects the red polo in question. It will look sweet on Blaine, much like the three other variations on a red polo do.

"You think I should go with the new one?" Blaine reaches for it in anticipation. 

Kurt holds it against Blaine and pretends to appraise the clothes. Blaine will look as charming in his new shirt as he does in everything else. The clothes have always been about appreciating Blaine. They complement him, not the other way around.

Kurt looks between the new red polo and the other three red polo options to ascertain what drew Blaine to them all. The little details that differentiate are nice, but they ultimately make the same (adorable) statement. The only difference is that this one is new, flooding Kurt with anticipation for the memory they are about to make.

“How many red polos does a person need?” Kurt teases.

Blaine just smiles, full of promises.


End file.
